Cyllis
Cyllis Mackenzie (シーリア マッケンジ' Sheelia Makkenji'', or Celia Mackenzie in the Japanese edition), also known as '''Cyllis the Progenitor, was one of the original founders of the Ark project and was supposed to be the original First Woman. When this post was stolen by Theia, she instead became the mother of all Congloms. Background Cyllis comes from the same world as Piu-Piu, Ayuta and Theia. She had a husband and three daughters, but eventually they were all killed by the Qualia. Originally she was meant to become the First Woman, having a slightly higher genetic rank than Theia. However, Ayuta and Theia rebelled and became the original First Couple instead. Cyllis thought her duty was to become part of the Ark's systems, so like Theia she had her cranial nerve connected to a computer in lieu of an A.I. and produced the Congloms to test the Ark competitors' strength. Unlike Theia, she retained her name, humanity and original body. After a while, as Theia's personality degraded, Cyllis became convinced that it would be easier to produce a strong Conglom to fight the Qualia rather than kill thousands of humans over tens of thousands of years in the Ark Arena. Cyllis put her plan into motion in Vieg and Vahti's first Ark Arena. Cyllis somehow managed to get her original body into the tournament with her strongest "child", Yorath. She was present at Ohm's birth. She and Yorath played along with the tournament until the first round of fights, when they were pitted against Ayuta and Kushina. As the Executioner had been killed prematurely by Vieg and Dante, she killed Kushina and it is implied she tore out his heart (Ayuta surviving due to him being put in cold sleep). Afterwards, she and Yorath killed The Agent and took control of the ark from The Almighty. She abducted Ohm and Vahti because she believed Ohm was a "valuable sample" as the first child actually born on the Ark. She challenged Vieg and Dante to kill four boss monsters in a time limit to get them back. After this, Vieg confronted her and Yorath in the Conglom Plant. After she was wounded, she went into the plant to heal and Yorath defeated Vieg. After Dante died saving Vahti and Ohm, Vieg and Vahti went to defeat Cyllis and Yorath. After defeating Yorath and several of Cyllis's mutated children and entering Cyllis's Dreamvale, an area born from Cyllis's mind, they found Cyllis and her computer form, a giant inverted red version of The Almighty. After her organic body was wounded again, she deemed it too weak and caused her robotic form to give birth to the Dante and Rachel hybrid mutant, which had been incubating during the fight. Her organic body was crushed when the creature was born, although Cyllis survived in her robotic body. After the hybrid was defeated, her realm started to collapse and control of the Ark was restored to The Almighty. Cyllis attempted to crush Vieg and Vahti, but was stalled by the hybrid, which retained some of its human memories. Vieg and Vahti then left through the Original Door, but in her haste to complete her plan, The Almighy/Theia had opened the door while the Ark was still travelling through time and, instead of ending up on Earth, Vieg and Vahti were caught in an unstable timespace on the deck of the Ark. Cyllis's robot form burst through the floor in order to kill them, but was again defeated. Yorath reappeared and sent Vieg and Vahti back to safety inside the Ark. He then kept Cyllis company as the timespace collapsed around them. Tactics Cyllis is fought three times, once with Yorath, once as both her organic and robot bodies and finally as her robot body, Cyllis the Progenitor. Her organic body is fairly weak in the first battle and defeating her is enough to end it. In her second battle in Cyllis's Dreamvale, however, she removes the player's ability to heal when when they are at their disatvantage (although fallen characters can still be revived) and her robotic body also attacks, making the battle much harder. Her human form attacks either with Aqua element genes or her twin razors. She can also use Mental Wall and Venom Kiss. The player must be careful not to use too much MP or items during this battle, as the Dante and Rachel battle follows immediately. Her final form uses the same genes as her human form and can also launch powerful physical or magical attacks. Additionally, there is a time limit on the battle due to the collapsing timespace. Trivia *She is voiced by Aki Toyosaki. *The art book that was included with the limited edition release of Chaos Rings III: Prequel Trilogy lists her height as 167 cm and her blood type as AB. Her age is "unknown, but she appears 28" according to the art book. *Despite having her cranial nerve attached to her robotic body, Cyllis is not actually attached to the body, unlike Theia. However, it's also possible that her current body is a clone with her original memories and personailty. *Cyllis robot body is the exact opposite of The Almighty; whereas the Almighty has a blue, metallic colour scheme and contains references to machines or people bound to machinery, Cyllis appears almost organic, as she has a red colour scheme and veins running along her as well as a pregnant abdomen and seems to symbolise both life, pregnancy and birth. Additionally, both are found in opposite locations: The Almighty is at the top of Bereshith Road and Cyllis is at the bottom of Conglom Plant, which is a underground parallel of Bereshith Road. While the Almighty is facing downwards, Cyllis faces upwards in inverse. **Additionally, Cyllis's robot body can move (she was able to reach the deck of the Ark for the final battle) but The Almighty cannot. *During battles with her human form and in some cutscenes, Cyllis sways back and forth. This is probably because of her insanity. *In concept art unlocked in Chaos Rings Omega's Extra Mode and in the battle with Cyllis (Original) after the December 2011 update, Cyllis's original design is very similar to her current one but had a peach-coloured dress instead of a purple dress. *Cyllis's robotic form initially has green eyes, but these change to red after she becomes damaged. What exactly causes this is unknown, but it may be related to her getting damaged, or possibly because she became enraged. *In Chaos Rings III, there are a couple of subquests (Item: Poison Orb, and Item: Silver Chain) in which Cyllis requests items from the player. Gallery Category:Character Category:Boss Enemies Category:Chaos Rings Omega Enemies Category:Character Category:Boss Enemies Category:Chaos Rings Omega Enemies